Gone
by TroubleIs
Summary: Angst filled story about Juliette and Avery from Nashville. It's all about the thoughts/feelings in this one. An accident involving Juliette proves to be a game changer for the "meant to be" couple.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very short chapter to introduce the premise of the story. Takes place after they have been a couple for about a year. I am absolutely brand new to writing fanfic. Apologies for all writing errors. I just love Juliette and Avery and the actors that play them on Nashville. Don't own any of the characters, obviously. **

**Chapter 1** _All Gone_

_"Our biggest headline Juliette Barnes has lost a year or two of her life but what everyone is dying to know 'Can she still sing?'"_ Avery turned off the television wishing he never turned it on. He took a glance around the room and noticed all the little things that made it seem like she was still there. He kept some of her pillows because she really did love to be surrounded by them. _Made her feel like a princess no doubt_, Avery smirked at the thought.

As he looked at the other things around his apartment, his heart ached. Was it just three weeks ago when she woke up from the accident? Two weeks before they had given up hope that she would ever wake up. But she made it through like she always did and yet she was gone. Gone from him and gone from their life they were trying to build together. He sat down again trying to make sense of it all but all he could feel was the wreck in his heart and the emptiness. Glen said it best when he looked at him at Juliette's house, "Give it time." Seems like time is all he had now without Juliette. He picked up his guitar case and headed out.

* * *

><p>"I want to at least try." She may not remember but she still was ready to go. Glen looked at her with resignation, "You've barely got out of the hospital, Juliette. Can you just give it a few more weeks? The press is already going nuts over this."<p>

"Well, they want to know if I can sing. And I can. We can really use the accident as a way to put me back on top. I need this Glen. You and I both know it." She may have the memory loss but she didn't lose her personality or her ambition.

"And, what about Avery? Are you just going to make plans without him?" Glen still couldn't believe it. He knew Avery was wrecked. Like himself he never turned his back on her. And now...

Juliette stared for a minute straining her eyes to see what was beyond her pool and the surrounding fence. She knew what Glen was getting at. She hurt Avery. She didn't mean to but she did. She just didn't know how to act around him. "I don't remember, Glen. I can't remember. I know he stuck by me the last year but it's all gone. I want to remember but I just don't. There must be a reason. Something good will come out of this, I'm sure."

She hoped and she prayed for both their sanity it was true. She still remembered the look on his face when she said the words out loud."L_ook, Avery. I don't know how to say it or what to say. And I don't want to hurt you. We've both been hurting. But I can't pretend that we can go back to the ways things were. I have to get back to my life but I don't know how you fit in"._

He looked resigned and heartbroken. It was like he knew this was their future… a future without each other. Short on words all Avery could say, "I'm going to miss you." He then walked out of the house and out of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** _Keep on going_

Avery walked into the offices/studio of Highway 65 feeling a bit revived after a night of busking. He sang a few songs Juliette and him wrote together but they hadn't recorded yet. He was glad when no one recognized him. Putting his bag down and checking the equipment, he realized that he still had one thing. He still had the music. That would never change. He still couldn't believe the faith Rayna James of all people had in him. He didn't want to let her down. So he was going to really put everything he had left in this next album.

"Hey, and I thought I was early?!" Scarlett opened her arms to him.

"Hey" he reached for her embrace. He needed it.

"You sure you're up to this today?" she looked up at him worried. He let go.

"I need this. Anything to keep my mind off the last few months," Avery turned back to the equipment. He kept his head down. He didn't want to talk about Juliette. He couldn't talk about her.

"She's still got love for you. It's just hidden deep somewhere in her heart. In her mind." Scarlett was really hurting for her friend. Of all the people who knew about Avery and Juliette, Scarlett was the one who knew how deeply Avery loved Julietet.

"I don't really want to talk about it. The doctors want me to leave her alone. Let her find her way." Avery spoke the words while doing his work. He couldn't look at Scarlett. _Looks like it's going to be another painful day._

"I truly am sorry, Avery." Scarlett touched his shoulder then.

A very soft, "Thank you" came out but he still didn't look up. Looking up was a luxury he couldn't afford anymore. He had to look forward.

* * *

><p>Rayna walked back and forth across her office just thinking. She still couldn't decide what to do. <em>Knock, knock, knock.<em> "Come on in."

"Hey," Bucky sat down on the leather sofa," So made a decision yet?"

"I seriously am getting a migraine thinking about it. I know it will be great for us and her. But.."

"Avery?"

"He's just finding his feet again. And damn he's just too good. But, if we sign her and ask for her help. I don't see him staying. Not even sure she'll come on board with him around."

"We need her, Rayna. You should just talk to him and let him decide. Either way Avery is an artist and a real pro. He could just make it work." Sounding hopeful was always Bucky's strong suit.

Rayna looked at Bucky with resignation but also with trepidation. She really needed to talk to Avery.

* * *

><p>Scarlett had left hours ago. Avery put his guitar down and went to check if everything went well with his recording. He just couldn't stop now. He had words and melodies pouring out of him. He could only do what he did best and work the music.<p>

Rayna knew he was recording so she didn't want to disturb him_. Damn he's been in there a long time. Scarlett left hours ago._ His work day was done but she knew he was working on his music now. She really couldn't wait to hear it. _Best songs come from broken hearts and we all know it._

Avery looked up as Rayna walked in, "So, how did it go?"

"It's going. Finished the fourth song. Thanks for letting me do this."

"Avery, we both it benefits both of us. You working on your music." she smiled at him.

Avery smiled back. When was the last time he did that? He didn't remember smiling when he was working on Scarlett's album. _One is a good start._

Rayna noticed it too. "It's good to see you smile. It's been awhile. I need to talk to you. It's pretty important."

"Are you firing me? That look changed pretty fast." Avery smiled again because he really liked his boss Rayna James.

"Highway 65 needs…" before Rayna could finish her sentence, Avery spoke first.

"Juliette." He loved her name. Saying out loud like that felt good. But then that ache was there same place, different time.

"I really want to know how you feel about this. She was a big part of your life and you'll be seeing her here. Can you handle it?"

Can he handle it? He handled worse. He wasn't going to explain. He knew what she was asking. What was he supposed to say? _No, I can't handle it. I can barely handle living every day knowing she's living her life without me. And it doesn't matter._ Yeah, that answer should go over well. He went with, "I've handled worse. I know you need this. Hell, she needs this."

"So that's the Avery approval then?" Rayna was apprehensive. She didn't want to alienate him. But yeah, Highway 65 needed the hell out of this one.

"You've been building from the ground up. Can't work with her though," he whispered that last part.

Rayna looked at him thoughtfully and felt from the expression on his face that was hard for him to say. Damn hard. "I know. And I won't make you. I've learned from experience, I can't make you do anything." He was stubborn but he did give up one thing because he was asked to. That move cost him everything that mattered. _Juliette._

"Can't do it." He looked away. He had to say it out loud again just to make sure Rayna knew exactly where he stood on that end. This was about the worst news he could get. He knew it was going to happen eventually. The deal was already being talked about before the accident.

"Then, you won't." Rayna tried to reassure him but she felt terrible inside. This was going to hurt him. It will probably hurt Highway 65 too since Avery and Juliette really made beautiful music together.

Avery gave his most sincere, "Thank you." There was really nothing left to say.

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 _What's left_

Juliette didn't have an easy night. Most nights since she got home from the hospital she didn't sleep well. She would wake up having a bad dream but couldn't remember what it was about. It was just a feeling she had that something wasn't right. She rubbed the center of her chest. Yep, that dull ache was still there. She walked into her kitchen. She wasn't sure what she wanted. _Coffee? No. Toast? Definitely. Nice and a banana. _As she was looking for some butter in the fridge when Glen walked in with Emily by his side.

"You look terrible!" Emily always told the truth.

"Well, good morning to you bright eyes," Juliette wasn't really in the mood for business. She was in a song writing mood. But she wasn't sure what kind of song.

"Did you forget we had a meeting at Highway 65 this morning?" Glen looked at her questioningly and with tad of worry in his eyes.

"Oh no, I didn't forget. Just having problems sleeping again." Juliette pulled her robe more tightly to her. She felt a bit cold all of a sudden.

"Should I call your doctor?" Emily got the same look as Glen.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be ready." Juliette found the butter. _Now, a knife. Perfect._

Glen was chomping at the bit, "We've put off this meeting for awhile now."

"I know. But we all know what we're going to do." Juliette hadn't really been worried about how things would go today. Highway 65 definitely needed her more than she needed them. We'll see what Ms. Rayna James brings to the table. She wasn't one bit worried. She's Juliette Barnes and she had gotten back on top by sure force of will. Nothing would get in her way_. I can't wait until Jeff Fordham finds out. Life is good. Ah, and the toast is ready. Now if I could only get a decent night's sleep all will be right in the world._

* * *

><p>Avery grabbed the empty box from the backseat and walked up to the front door. Last time he was here was over a month ago. But he knew Juliette wouldn't be there. <em>Thank you, Rayna and thank you, Glen.<em> He was a little bit worried about how the meeting would go but hey whatever works.

Bo opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Avery standing there. But Avery was really surprised Bo was there. He figured Emily would be the one to stay behind. What he wanted to ask Bo was "Why aren't you with Juliette?" What came out was, "Hey."

Bo looked at the empty box in Avery's hand. "Hey. You know she already packed some things in a couple of boxes for you."

_Of course she did. I'm surprised she didn't mail them or have someone deliver them. _But his fault…he insisted he would come by some time to pick it all up.

Bo showed him to the two boxes. Avery looked at them. At least he didn't have to go into the bedroom. He couldn't go in there. There were too many memories. Pulling up in front of the house was hard enough but being inside the house was already making it all come back. Kisses, touches, tastes. Damn he was pathetic.

Bo looked Avery over. Lost weight. Hollow eyes. Glen and Emily aren't going to like his assessment. Avery wasn't the only one hurt when Juliette couldn't remember. The A-Team not only missed Avery but they missed what Avery did for Juliette. She's back to being Juliette Barnes as opposed to just being Juliette. Bo still couldn't believe they didn't fire him for not catching her when she fell off stage. That happened on his watch and Bo was definitely feeling the guilt. It only deepened seeing Avery like this.

"Don't look at me like that. It's fine. Mine taking one out for me?" Avery grabbed the first box and Bo grabbed the other one. He couldn't believe he had only two boxes of stuff at her house. It seemed like it should be more. _Clothes, books, and pictures. She wouldn't have kept any of the pictures. Don't blame her a damn bit._ He wasn't sure he could see them either. She still had a few things at his place. But Juliette kept a spare of everything in both their places. _Their places. How could she forget when he could still feel it. Her presence everywhere. One day at a time._

Bo was handing Avery the second box to put in the back seat when the SUV limo pulled into the driveway. Bo was already walking towards the car. All Avery could do was stop and stare. He didn't think the meeting would be that quick but then again he did tow the line getting there.

In the back of the car, Juliette was smiling but she was tired. That was a long meeting. But it was worth it. She pulled her sunglasses off and had her eyes closed when Glen said, "Avery is still here, Juliette." She quickly opened her eyes to look up as Bo was already opening the door.

Avery just watched not sure if he should high tail it out of there. Part of him couldn't do it. He really wanted to see her, even if it was just for a second. _I need to make sure she's really okay._

Decision made, Avery made his way toward her. Glen looked directly at him as he walked out of the car. He gently shook his head. That caught Juliette's attention, "Its okay." She turned to look at Avery, "I'm glad you're here. I needed to talk to you about something."

She looked good. She did have some weariness in her eyes but he could tell she got what she wanted out of her meeting. _Ah, I see it now the pity talk. Get it over with._

_Painless. Well, that wasn't too bad. He said he could handle it so he can. I mean, I knew he would be able to deal with it. Maybe we can even get back to being friends. I do remember that. I miss that. We can do this. _Juliette now really felt that things were going just the way they were supposed to.

_Whoa, that was painful. But he got through it and made it out the other side. She is officially invested in Highway 65 and one of their artists. How am I going to do this? _Avery rubbed both sides of his head with his hands_. It will be okay. I can do this. Hell, this is going to hurt. Damn it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 _Sing it away_

Full house as usual. There really is nothing like being at the Bluebird. Well singing at the Bluebird is magic. Always come home. Avery felt good. It was several months long battle but every day it got better. And he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he loved seeing her almost every day. She sure was a firecracker. Juliette and Rayna went toe to toe almost every day but at the end of the day it almost always worked out.

Deacon had asked him to join him tonight to play guitar and sing. He still couldn't believe he could actually say that they were friends…good friends. Deacon pulled him out of the pit one night. They both still had some hidden scars and bruises from that particular bar fight. It was worth it. Letting off some steam and finally feeling alive. Yep, totally worth it.

"Hey, you going to breast feed that thing or tune it," Deacon had the cockiest grin on his face as he hit Avery on the shoulder.

"Very funny. Why don't you take care of your guitar and I'll take care of mine?" Yep, he was feeling pretty damn good.

She wasn't sure this was a good idea but Caleb insisted. He'd never been to the Bluebird and he was itching to hear Deacon Claybourne. And when Caleb Farrell wants it, he gets it. She was smiling inside. Glen had begged her not to go with Cal here. But it really wasn't her choice. Besides, this could only be good publicity. She can see it now. _Multimillionaire tycoon Caleb Farrell dating country music SUPER star Juliette Barnes. Yes, that works just fine. Good publicity, no make that great publicity._

Avery noticed her right away. He wasn't sure what it was but he could always sense every time she walked into a room. She usually was never alone. She always had one of the A Team with her, Glen, Emily, Bo. Bo was there but so was…_Who the hell is that guy?!_

Juliette looked directly at Avery. _Crap. I didn't know he'd be here. What is he doing here anyways? He definitely doesn't look happy._ Caleb happily shook hands with some people as the hostess showed them to their table. Juliette and Avery kept their eyes locked on one another. She could almost feel the steam coming off him. _What am I supposed to do now?_

"Avery," Bo held out his hand. Avery took it but he kept looking at Juliette. _This isn't really happening, is it?_ "That's not that millionaire guy? Is it?"

Bo looked at him with sympathy, "Yeah, that's him."

Whoa! So much for a good night. He had to admit he wasn't expecting this. Earlier today she lingered at the studio for a bit after they finished two more tracks. It was like she wanted to tell him something but then last minute she changed her mind. He remembered the feeling he had in his gut that maybe things were changing for them. Damn, he was a bigger fool that he imagined. She wanted to be friends. And because he loved her and he needed it, they had started all over again. He didn't expect more but he was hopeful. He gets it now. He really gets it. He stopped staring.

Deacon was looking at him funny. He saw them walk in too._ Yep, I am the idiot right now._ Avery pleaded with his eyes if there was any way to get out of this. But Deacon shot him a look right back that said, "_The hell with that. Show her it doesn't matter even when it does. Even when it hurts like hell."_

She's hurting him again. All she does is hurt him. Things had been looking up. For the last few weeks, they were really getting their friendship back. It's wasn't hard with Avery. He knew her. And she realized too that she really knew him. He even was willing to work with her again. She loved to sass him. And he gave as good as he got. She would rant and rave about Rayna to him. And he would ask a question or say a total of five words, then she would be apologizing to Rayna. And all would be right at Highway 65. Avery to the rescue again. She wanted to tell him today about Cal but things were finally going smoothly. She didn't want to ruin it by telling him. She actually didn't think it would matter much to him that she was dating again. But by the looks she's was getting now she was wrong, terribly wrong.

* * *

><p>She approached Avery after the set. She was almost crying when he finished that ballad. She couldn't help it. The way he sang it. It was hauntingly beautiful. The words were beautiful. She knew right away that was a song he had wrote for her…a song he wrote for them. She just couldn't walk away without acknowledging it. Because if he didn't have his single yet. It was that song…their song that would be it. He never stopped looking at her when he sang. The feelings that stirred within scared her. So she did the only thing she could think of doing and went to him. They had been honest with each other the past several weeks. And she just wanted him to know she was really moved by his song, their song.<p>

Avery knew she would come to him. She must know that song was all about her, about them. He had been afraid and he wasn't ready to share it with her. He stood there singing it while her new boyfriend was holding her hand. He didn't have anything to lose anymore. He didn't care. He had planned to sing it anyway. That was his single. Its not very often you pick a ballad as a single but this one meant most to him. This one was the song that would give him his shot for something better, something bigger.

"That was amazing. Avery, I…" Avery's heart stopped and he didn't know what to say. The way she was looking at him it was like she was finally feeling more. Were those tears shimmering in her eyes? But the moment was ruined when his eyes glanced at her wrist. She was holding her hands so tight together and he couldn't help notice what was on her wrist. He never saw so many diamonds before. They looked perfect on her, a perfect match to her perfect diamond earrings she always wore. Juliette Barnes...picture perfect with her perfect boyfriend...

He didn't know what he was thinking really until the words just came out of nowhere. "Even if I sold everything that I had ten times over, I would never be able to buy you something like that." And before he could reveal anymore in his heart he turned around and walked away. Juliette kept staring. It was like someone stopped time and the words didn't register. The way he said them. It was so quiet, hard, and cold. Cal came over and put his arm around her, "You ready?" She had no choice but to go home with Cal. People had been watching her with Avery. Now they would see her leave with Cal.

He walked to the backroom with all the boxes of booze stacked haphazardly surrounding him. Sitting on a pallet he had his head and face in his hands and took some shallow breaths before Deacon walked in. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nope…not ever." Avery felt the weight of it all. This was it right here. Right now. He was finally going to move on with his life. No more looking back at what could have been. No more looking forward on what he hoped for again. This time it was about him, his career, his life. He was done. Because loving Juliette completely wrecked him. And he was ready to start all over.

* * *

><p>Juliette got out of bed as quietly as she could. Cal slept soundlessly on the other side of the bed. She found herself sitting on the sofa staring at the bracelet and touching it. She can still picture that look on his face. His words biting her. She didn't let him see that it hurt. She wondered what it was like to love him. She tried not to think about that because it really did scare her. But she felt things lately she didn't want to admit. Avery really didn't fit in with her plans. But she knew without a doubt that he had loved her deeply and tonight proved how much with that song. She had heard him sing before at the studio. But tonight she really saw his raw talent and his passion for the music. <em>That's why we fell in love.<em> They shared that passion for music deeply and intimately. She knew it then and she felt it. But she wasn't going to allow it to stop her plans for her future. She had set a course since she was a child. And nothing was going to get in the way of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**_ Heading Out_

Rayna sat at the head of the table with Bucky to her left and Avery next to Bucky. All three of them listened intently to Juliette's proposal. Avery would take glances at Juliette occasionally but never look at her directly. Juliette continued her speech, which to Avery was not her asking permission, but her telling them exactly what she planned to do and this conversation was basically a courtesy meeting. No questions allowed and definitely no opinions. Basically, Juliette was heading to Los Angeles. She wanted to hook up with the music producer that did her last career makeover and made her a star again. _She doesn't even remember why she didn't stay with the guy in the first place. Why would she? She doesn't remember anything about us._

In any other music label company, Avery really would not be allowed to be in a meeting like this. He was just one of Rayna's "go to" producers still fairly young in the business. He was in line for his own artist contract and occasionally he would co-write some songs for their artists. Things had been going well. Royalty checks and projects were steady. He was getting more and more comfortable with his many hats at Highway 65. Apparently, he was also designated peacemaker for Rayna James and Juliette Barnes. Pretty much that is why he was sitting in on this meeting although he would rather be sitting anywhere else.

Juliette wasn't about to show all her cards. This meeting is just a courtesy whatever they say to her it wouldn't matter. She was ready for some Howie V magic. She earned it. She kept talking and would look at Avery but he would look down at his wrist and fiddle with his bracelet. Bracelet. She put away the diamond bracelet Cal had given her. She would only wear it when he was in town and when they had a night out. She didn't dare wear it when Avery would be able to see it. She actually didn't like wearing it all but she was determined to keep up with appearances. After all, she was Juliette Barnes.

"Well, thanks for meeting with me. If there isn't anything else, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning with my team." Juliette was confidant and already pushing her chair out to go.

"Wait a minute, Juliette. You signed a contract with us. Do you really think this move will help Highway 65? Seems like this goes directly in violation of our contract." Rayna was not happy, not at all.

"Well, Rayna," she emphasized her name a little too much, "If you recall, I have some stipulations on the contract the pretty much gives me liberty to do whatever the hell I want." Juliette was smiling now. Her smile said "and you know it!" Glen who had been quiet and a bit squirmy in his seat touched Juliette's arm to calm her.

Before Rayna could give Juliette a piece of her mind, Avery spoke up. He was firm but indifferent, "You should go." Three words and a direct stare into Juliette's eyes.

Rayna paused and looked at Juliette and back to Avery. The tension was thick but she calmed down. Avery was cold now and unreachable. Juliette wasn't about to let him get to her. "I didn't need your permission. And I am going."

Avery turned to look at Rayna. His look pretty much said everything. He believed it was the right thing to do and it would be okay. _Let her go._ Rayna took a second to resign herself. She turned towards Juliette, "Have a fun in Los Angeles."

Juliette stood up with Glen following close behind. As soon as she was out the door she felt her body shake. She was angry. _No, that's not it. He wanted me to leave. He wants me to go. I get it. Damn, that hurt. It does make things easier for everyone. We both need a break from each other._ She knows she needed it. Ever since that night and that song, she couldn't help but think of him. And she wanted it to stop. No, she needed it to stop.

Bucky looked at Avery and nodded his head. As he left, he also gave Rayna a nod and a pat on the shoulder. Rayna waited for Bucky to leave before she started. "Are you sure?"

"She's right but I wasn't about to tell her that. Her next hit should be produced by him. It can only benefit us. She's still attached to Highway 65. As she crosses over a bit more to the pop scene her fans could possibly crossover to the country scene. It's a win-win."

"I understand that. But she has a tour coming up and she should be preparing for that to launch the new album. Damn it, that's our revenue. She needs to be ready. Not hopping across the country for one song! Rayna was shaking her head and about to get more fiery.

But Avery just shook his head, "One song can make you or break you, Rayna. We all could use a break."

Rayna finally understood. It wasn't just about Highway 65, songs, and albums. It was about Avery and Juliette. They need this break. She noticed the tension between them but she ignored it. They had been going through the motions of working together but it was putting a strain on their emotions. Gone was the easy rapport they finally had established a couple of months ago. In its place was tolerance and for Avery's part patience. "Just don't quit." Rayna looked directly at him now.

Avery got up and walked away. He turned and with as much confidence he could muster said, "I never do." _She was the only thing I ever gave up on. _

**_Sorry the chapters are so short but more to come. Thanks for the comments. Again apologies for the writing errors doing my best :)_**


End file.
